


Un-schnee-lievable

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Escape, Illegitimacy, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Weiss discovers something about herself that completely up-ends her view of herself. Something ... un-Schnee-lieveable.





	Un-schnee-lievable

**Un-schnee-lievable**

The sting of Jacques's hand was a sobering reminder to Weiss about why she  _really_  shouldn't get on her father's bad side. However, nothing prepared her for what her father said next.

"That legacy  _doesn't_  lie with you, insolent bitch. You're really a bastard daughter of mine!"

Weiss stood up, remaining in stunned silence for an awfully long time. Her voice, when it came, was loud enough to startle anyone within earshot.

" _ **WHAT?!?!**_ "

Jacques sneered down onto his child in disgust. "Your so-called  _mother_  was rendered infertile after giving birth to Winter. So with her  _tacit_  permission, I had carnal relations with a mistress to sire you."

Weiss was too enraged to break down at the news of her true parentage. "And what about Whitley? Is he another bastard child?"

_**Slap.** _

"He was  _adopted_ , you damned ingrate! I  _chose_  to adopt him because I desired a son, instead of two rebellious daughters. He was made heir once I realised his skill at obedience - and after I realised that Winter was little more than a dumb military grunt, and that you weren't an obedient, submissive little girl  _like you_   _ **should've**_   _be-_ "

Jacques was so enraged he never noticed Whitley's approach until it was too late. A switchblade jabbed into the left side of his neck, and Weiss gasped in surprise as her adopted brother stabbed Jacques time after time.

As Jacques bled out, Whitley dropped to the floor and cried, moaning nigh-incomprehensibly about his mother and sisters never getting hurt again.

As for Weiss, she picked up Myrtenaster, pinched her father's wallet and keys for his private ship, and strode out of the room. She vowed to reunite with her team-mates, and no servant would have balls large enough to make her stay.

As she made it inside the airship fifteen minutes later, Weiss realised that her father was right to have sired her with a mistress; after all, the Schnee name and legacy wasn't hers to maintain anymore. Weiss was no longer bound to the gilded prison her father had made for her, and she was truly free to do what she desired.

"Well," Weiss said to herself as the plane took off, "I know where I should go first."

Two days later, just after dawn, Yang Xiao Long had donned her freshly-painted arm, and was removing the dust cover from her bike, which had taken pride of place in her father's shed when the loud roar of a small Bullhead on final approach startled her.

"What the hell?!"

Yang quickly wheeled her bike outside and was struck dumb when the Bullhead landed and Weiss Schnee emerged from the ramp.

" **WEISS!** "

" _ **YANG!**_ ", the ex-heiress called out as she ran towards her team-mate. Yang smiled widely as Weiss hugged her, and her sense of humour returned in glorious form.

"You escaped Atlas, Weiss?! That's un-Schnee-lieveable."

Despite her dignity, Weiss laughed. "Gods, I've missed those awful puns."

* * *

**A/N: When I saw the list of prompts last night, I came down with writer's block once again. Thankfully, I managed to get something out of this prompt, but please forgive me if it's a bit rough.**


End file.
